A Charming Parents Day
by Fally11204
Summary: The Charming siblings have had a lot of drama at Ever After High. What happens when parents day comes around, and the charmings have to reveal their secrets?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at ever after high darling was walking to Damsel in Destress as she was approached by her best friend forever after Rosabella Beauty.

"Hey, darling you excited for parents day?"

Darling sighed she was not excited it would be hard to keep her secret from her parents her brothers know about it too. "No, What if my parents find out I'm a rebel and that I'm 'ruining the charming family' Darling said in an obnoxious voice Imitating them.

"Wow that's rough, I'm ganna tell my parents about daring being the besst. Maybe we could tell our parents together about his destiny!?" Rosabella exclaimed

"wow my parents would be furious at that as well. We like your family, but they want daring to be apples prince. And instead I am" Darling stuttered at the last part her brothers and her are going to be in so much trouble this parents day.

The girls walked into the room to see that no one was there yet except for their teacher Maid Marion and Apple White. They sat next to Apple and took out there D.I.D books.

"So Apple you think today we might learn how to save ourselves!" Darling said as she thought it would be funny.

Apple didn't laugh instead argued. "Well why would I want that you already saved me, also you can already save your self so just goto FREAKING HEROIC CLASS!"

Rosabella look at darling, they were both wondering why Apple was so crabby today. Maid Marion came up to them and started talking. "Don't mind Apple she just got a B and is freaking out. And Darling remember what I said we have heroic training for you after class, Rosabella you can join us if you want"

As class started they just Waited in a tower to be rescued one by one and as always Darling was last. After class everyone left except Rosabella and Darling.

"So darling what do you want to learn today?" Maid Marion asked.

"Maybe we could do fencing but we need to show Rosabella the basics" replied Darling

"Maid Marion how and why do you teach this after D.I.D?" Rosabella asked curiously not knowing that this was available.

"Well Darling here doesn't want to be a damsel as I'm sure you know but us forces to take this class. I don't like it either so after school I teach her about heroics and stuff but if Grimm finds out I would be fired so it's kinda like private tutoring. But a little secret is that when I went here I was just like Darling except that I would sneer out ever night to do archery."

"Wow, are there any Female knights documented for destinys? Rosabella asked

"Well I don't think so." Maid Marion replaid. Darling started to smile as she knew this was a lie.

"Maid Marion, you probably didn't know this seeing your answer to Rosabella but I am the white knight. The only one who knows is chase Redford the red knight." By the time they had finished talking class was over.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8 am on Saturday morning Darling and Rosabella were in their dorm getting ready for parents day.

"Rosabella you excited for your first time your parents see the school?" Darling said with a smile.

" yeah, and I can't believe I can't already tell them who my beats is!"

At 9:30 all three charming siblings were waiting for there parents to arrive.

"So do you guys want mom and dad to kill us when they get here or before they leave?" Dexter complained sarcastically.

"Probably better when they get here so then if they actually need to talk about it to us." Daring said looking at his two younger siblings with a nevus look. As thier parents arrived they all went into the castleteria for breakfast.

"Mom, Dad all three of us have a lot of things to tell you... but you'll be very, very disappointed." Darling said as her parents had confused looks on thier faces.

"So first off well talk Daring, He well found his destiny... and it's not Apple but instead Rosabella Beauty. Daring is the next beast. Next Darling she has also found her destiny, Apple White." Dexter chose to talk because he want involved in any insolents.

"Also, um Dexter forgot something... I am a rebel and I don't want to be a damsel. I want to fight and save people and be heroic! Kinda like Daring just, less conceded." Those words were spoken very softly as she knew they were upset.

"Darling Perfect Charming!, Daring Proud Charming! You Two Are In So Much Trouble!" There mother screamed loud in the castleria. "You Darling can not be lesbian you need to reproduce more charmings, and you Daring You can't be Rosabella prince You need to be Apples!"

The microphone turned on as head master grimm said "All Charmings to my office, now!"

They all silently and scarcely walked through the hallways with stared from other family's. As they walked into Grimms office he didn't look happy.

"Mr., and Mrs. charming no screaming in school I expect better from you, exorcism you charmings!" His face was not looking happy as he continued. "Why were you screaming in the first place?"

"Well Darling is a Lesbian, and a rebel who loves to fight, it ruins our family name! Daring is Rosabella prince and a beast!" Their mother had screamed once again.

"Mrs. Charming if it's their destiny if Can not be changed, as we've seen Darlings kiss woke Apple and Rosella's kiss turned Daring back human."

The rest of the morning wasn't so great they toured there classes, and then got to Darlings Damsel and Distress class. Darlings mom was hesitant to walk in knowing that her daughter hated this class and that she liked to sword fight and fence.

As Darling walked in she saw Rosabella and her mother talking to Maid Marion. They waited for them to fish before talking. "Hey Rosa, did you tell your mom about daring?" Darling asked quietly.

"Yeah she is excited for me!"

Darling joined back in her mother and Maid Marions conversation.

"Your daughter certainly has showed that she dosing want to be a Damsel many times mentioning about sword fighting, and fencing."

"Well I just found that out this morning, I guess she had been hiding it from me since...?...?" She was interrupted by darling. "Since I was 9"

"I used to be like darling when I went to ever after high, but I think she will love heroines forever." As they finished with Darlings schedule they walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally time for lunch, the Charmings had left school and went to a restaurant in book end.

"So... Darling um you don't really like being a Damsel do you?" Her mother has questioned.

"I Hate being a Damsel, that's why I like two sword fight and stuff."

"Well good Darling because we're taking you out of Ever after high and you are going to S.K.A. Super Knight Academy." Her father said proudly. Her brothers jaws dropped they had both been wanting to go there but didn't get accepted.

"Mom how did Darling get excepted, she never even applied!" Asked Daring.

"Well I called them this morning and they said they would love to have a female knight, especially a charming."

"Mom I know this is my dream school, but I can't just give up on my brothers." She looked at Daring and Dexter hopefully. "Or my friends." She finished not in the best mood.

"Well darling it doesn't matter today is you last day at EVER after high, so I hope you say good bye to all your friends by tomorrow." Darlings father finished as they left the restaurant.

A While later back at Ever After high Darling was sawing goodbye to her friends. "Goodbye Rosa, Take care of my brothers for me would ya'?"

"Of course darling. I'm ganna miss you." Next Darling turned to her girlfriend Apple.

"Apple, my sweet Apple. I'm Ganna miss you so much." They hugged and Darling started heading out of school.

Out side a carriage was waiting for her. All her friends were waving goodbye, all of them loved Darling. She would miss them, and now she may not see them for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Darling walked up to the gates of S.K.A stunned by the knightly ness, it was beautiful to her. As she walked in their were several boys in knight suits much like the ones Daring has.

"Hello I am Sir Theodor the head principle here at S.K.A, please come with me to my office." She was greeted by Theodore deep voice. He has definitely been in many nettles Darling had thought examining his blemishes.

"Um.. ok." Darling had said following the principle into his office. It was filled with swords and chest plates hanging on the walls.

"Darling is it...?" He asked Firmly making sure he was saying her name correctly.

"Yeah, that's how you say it."

"Well,... you are our first female student at S.K.A, so I expect much from you. And since you are the only girl there shouldn't be any funny business with the boys should there."

"No sir, Of course not" she added

"so darling why do you want to attend this school?" He questioned her.

"Well I had kind of been secretly sword fighting and doing all knightly things in secret from my parents because it is well an improper princess thing to do. So recently I found my destiny and unknowingly I found out I was the knight of Apple Whites story." She paused for a moment to think. "My parents don't like my story very much, it was supposed to be my big brothers but now he's the beast so... My parents agreed to let me to go here my dream school because the followed with my destiny."

"Thank you miss charming, you will have your own private dorm room for now. We do have another female knight applicant." He gave her, her scheduled and dismissed her.

She looked at her schedule and thought how lucky she was to be going to this school when two boys walked. Up to her.

"Hey! There are no girls in this school!" A blonde haired guy with orange armor screamed drawing attention to himself.

"Well I'm the first one! And I'm not just any girl in Darling Charming Princess; and Knight of the Snow white tale!" She paused for a moment to see the look on his face.

"Your Gay! Ha! no one likes gay people!" He started laughing when a teacher came up to him and pulled him away.

"Sorry miss his that kind of behavior is not tolerated at this school. So you must be the new girl it is a pleasure to meet you this is the first time we have had any genial students, what is your name? He asked

"Darling, Darling Charming."

"Well I'm sir wika, it was nice meeting you miss." After he left darling wondered if everyone here that was on the faculty called sir. Darling needed the restroom so she went into a class room to ask a teacher if there were any woman's bathrooms.

When she walked in she was surprised to see a woman not in knightly out fit though but dressed as a cook, and in a kitchen. "Hi, I'm darling the new girl here." Darling said quickly trying to get to her question.

"Oh, Finally another girl! Welcome i'm Mrs. Peters and welcome to my home economics class. Anything I could help you with?" She asked

"Well I was kinda hoping you would know where the woman's restrooms are." Darling confessed.

"There are no woman's bath rooms, this school was intended as a boys school. During school you have to use the men's bathroom, but you have your own in your dorm."

"Thanks." Darlings said annoyed and left. She looked st her schedule

1\. Breakfast 8:30-9:00

2\. Home economics 9:00-9:45

3\. Sword fighting 9:45-10:30

4\. Science 10:30-11:15

5\. Track 11:15-12:00

6\. Lunch 12:00-12:30

7\. Math 12:30-1:15

8\. Knight training 1:15-2:00

Darling finished reading her schedule and headed to her dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally Monday morning Darlings first day of school! She got in her pink S.K.A armor and put her hair back in a pony tail and left her dorm.

She had more stares and some boys looked like darling and then were star crossed lovers. At the dining hall she got her morning oatmeal and sat at a table with a few boys that looked nice and not aggressive.

"Hi, I'm Darling!" Darling said. The three boys looked at her for a moment.

"Well I'm jay, that red *points to right*, and that's Kevin we call him Kevin for short."

"Nice to meet you all!" Darling exclaimed!

"How did you get into a boys only school?!" They all asked

"Well I just found my destiny as the price of the Snow White story, So my mom some how got me enrolled here." She smiled they bell rang and she went through all of her classes.

She found out they had bookball here, she was ever after highs best player besides cerise so she decided to try it out.

The coach laughed as he though girls couldn't play football so he didn't let her try out. Darling was outraged by this so she took it on to the principle.

"Sir Theodore, coach won't let me try out for book ball because I'm a girl! What he said was sexist and rude! I won't stand for it, girls can do anything boys can do."

"Oh, I am surprised by his inreasable ness" he pressed a speaker button "coach into my office now!" The coach walked to the office with out even wondering why the principle would call him.

He walked into the room and sat next to darling. "Coach why would you not let this young lady try out for the bookball team!"

"Uhh, sir she is a girl and everyone knows girls can't play bookball!" He was interrupted by darling.

"That is sexist! Saying girls can't play bookball. At EVER after high I played bookball although it was under the name white knight, I still was me!" Darling was furious.

"Darling no need to get furious, coach tomorrow afternoon you WILL host retry outs and let darling try." He paused "understand!?"

"Yes sir" coach said slimly

"Thank you sir, so much!" Darling said happily.

"No need it's my job to make sure all students are treated fairly, now if something like this happens again just Come to me."

After that darling walked to her room exhausted. She walked in and saw a girl with white hair like hers and emerald streaks. She had a yellow dress on.

"Hi! I'm elodie pearl!"

"Hi?, did you just gets here?" Darling questioned

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm kinda late, I'm the daughter of posidin by the way."

"I though he didn't have a child?"

"Well he did secretly so I could either go here if ever after high, but I chose here." She said happily.

"Cool, well I've had an exhausting day I'm going to bed."

"Night" replied elodie and they each went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a day since Elodie had joined the school. The girls days were ok except that coach continued to not let Darling on the bookball team.

Darling was stressed, and when she was stressed she like to run. She got on a tank top and sports short, grabbed her earbuds and left the dorm.

She had jogged about a mile when she saw something in the water. As curious darling was she moved her mirror phone light over to the water and started heading to what was in the water.

It was Elodie but darling didn't know it. She walked up and shunned her mirror light right in Elodie eyes.

"Hey! What was that for Darling!?" Elodie said now with rendering eyes.

"Sorry Elodie, I didn't know you were there." Darling continues jogging and Elodie and her meet up in thier dorm around 11:45 pm.

"Elodie?" Darling asked in bed trying to fall asleep.

"Yeah darling?" Replied Elodie Across the room.

"I think I'm ganna go back to ever after high. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure." Elodie said.

The next morning they packet up their stuff and went to every after high. When they arrived there there was shock and chaos.

 **Hey everyone this is the last chapter of the darling charming series. I have another series I will be posting called 'A Wolfy Tale' In the new series you will see why there is chaos. The story's intertwine so I hope you like the next series. Bye!**


End file.
